


Hopeless Romantic

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flowers, Fluff, Highschool prom, Hopeless Romantic, Love, Modern AU, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge and Lance are dating, Pidge wears a suit, Prom, Shy and nervous, Tuxes, Voltron, Young romance, color coding, dressing up, highschool, prom au, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day eighteen: Hopeless Romantic.It is prom season.





	Hopeless Romantic

Lance was sweating to an extreme, and felt his body shake as she slowly walked on the rural suburban street in his rented blue tuxedo. It was prom night, and he was gonna pick up Pidge, his girlfriend of five months already, and he looked really forward to it, but a part of him was afraid he would mess up everything.

He loved Pidge to the fullest, so that the heart almost exploded, and he wanted to show her how loving and caring she was to him, and that she was his special girl. And what was the perfect way to do that?

A bouquet with flowers of course.

Since they had met, Lance had had this unexplainable feeling that had slowly grown around him, and slowly filled his entire body.

It was a longing for Pidge, he wanted to be close to her more than ever. He felt that she was the one, he didn’t know how, but he knew she was.

It felt like the true love you hear about in movies and old romance novels, so for Lance to feel this.

He couldn’t be more grateful. He loved the feeling of love rushing through his body.

As he reached the house of the Holts, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Seconds later, his beautiful Pidge answered, she wore a nice green tuxedo with a matching tie that fitted her tomboyish style, and Lance’s heart skyrocketed to the roof over how gorgeous she was. He felt his face get red as he greeted her and gave her the flowers. She let out the most gorgeous smile in the galaxy, and Lance felt a slight trouble with talking. She was so beautiful so all his senses wanted to admire and think of her instead of talking.

“Naw Lance, you are so adorable”, she said, before kissing him on the lips, the heat making her round glasses steam a bit. “I’m gonna put these in a vase and then we can go”.

Lance just nodded.

“Sure, take your time beautiful”.

She was gone for a minute, and then almost ran out of the house with him, the two of them holding hands the entire time. Yes she was definitely the one, Lance was sure. No one had ever made his heart beat like this ever before, only Pidge.

“Is it okay if we stop at McDonald’s and get a soda before going the rest of the way?”, she then shyly asked Lance. “I got kinda thirsty by all the running, not the best fitness you know”.

“Anything for you Pidge, I can get you a cheeseburger too if you wanna, you’re my date after all and deserves the best”.


End file.
